


My Marvel Academia: Peter Parker: Origenes

by Loyalamoe81



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Marvel Universe, My Marvel Academia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalamoe81/pseuds/Loyalamoe81
Summary: "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad" Son palabras que me marcarán de por vida, pero esa responsabilidad al final se vuelve una carga, aún así, no renunciaré a mi camino para llegar a ser un gran héroe. La academia A.S.A. es solo el primer paso, aún me faltan muchos retos por enfrentar. Muchas personas creyeron en mi, ahora es mi turno, Voy a ser, el único e inigualable Spiderman!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Todos tenemos demonios, demonios que nos atormentan día tras día, y ellos siempre tienen distintas formas, en mi caso, el demonio que siempre me atormentaba se llamaba Flash Thompson...

\- ¿Qué te sucede Parker? No vas a usar tus poderes, Oh espera...tú no tienes ninguno. –

Eugene "Flash" Thompson, el As de la escuela, hemos sido vecinos desde que tengo memoria, pero desde que él consiguió su particularidad nunca fue el mismo.

-Flash ¡detente! Lo estás asfixiando-

\- ¡TU NO TE METAS PELIRROJA ENTROMETIDA!, ESTE ASUNTO ES ENTRE EL NERD Y YO. -

La chica es Mary Jane Watson, una de las chicas más populares de la escuela y también de las más lindas, ella se mudó a la casa de alado un verano cuando teníamos 5 años, desde entonces habíamos sido algo así como amigos de la infancia...

-Ahora Parker...esto te enseñará ¡A QUE NO DEBES METERTE CONMIGO! –

Y ahora, ¿Quién soy yo?, bueno...eso se resume al pobre tipo que Flash sostiene del cuello cuando le place...

-Estabas...*Couoh*...estabas destruyendo el trabajo de ese chico y no podía...AHG...-

El apretaba más mi cuello mientras más hablaba...pero que esperaban...un don de incremento contra un sin don...creo que es más que obvio el resultado...

-Eso es lo que más me molesta de ti...siempre te preocupas primero por otros...pero sabes que...si morir es lo que quieres...-

El don de Flash no era solo un potenciador, él se envolvía en una masa negra para fortalecerse, y todos saben que cuando Flash hace eso...no hay nadie quien lo pare...

\- ¡ENTONCES CUMPLIRÉ TU DESEO! -

Para ser sincero no recuerdo como salí vivo de ahí, lo último que vi fue alejarse a todos cuando el me arrojó hacia un muro, quedándose después todo en blanco...despertar en el hospital y ver a mi tío Ben y la tía May a un lado de Mi cama...

Así ha sido mi vida desde que tengo memoria, mis padres me abandonaron con mis tíos cuando yo tenía 3 años, aparentemente con la excusa de hacer un trabajo muy importante. Después de eso, en las noticias habían anunciado que el avión en el que ellos viajaban había sido encontrado destruido en medio del océano...

Después de tantos años ya no recuerdo muy bien sus rostros, después de todo...cuando eres un niño las cosas pasan muy rápido, pero ese fue solo uno de mis tantos problemas...

Ese día y los anteriores jamás hubiera podido ganar ante uno de los mayores rivales que he tenido, por dos razones...Una: nunca he tenido el valor para confrontarlos de esa manera, y dos, la más relevante...yo no poseo ningún poder...

O al menos eso era antes de mi incidente....

Esta historia se remonta muchos años atrás durante mi época de estudiante, así que les parece si les cuento cómo comenzó todo esto.

Mi nombre es Peter Parker vivo con mis tíos May y Ben Parker, he estado a su cuidado desde que tengo memoria, justo ahora asisto a la Preparatoria Midtown y cabe mencionar que no es el mejor lugar para alguien como yo...

\- Peter ya está el desayuno, porque no vas y le dices a tu tío que se apresure, va a llegar tarde al trabajo y tú a la escuela, hoy es tu excursión ¿No es así? Date prisa-

\- Si tía May -

Ella es Mi tía May Parker, ella prácticamente ha sido mi figura maternal desde siempre, tal vez suene dulce, pero es mejor que no la hagamos enojar...

\- Tío Ben, ¡la tía May dice que... ¡¿PORQUE ESTA LLENO DE AGUA?!-

\- Ah Peter, ¿qué bueno que llegaste alcanza esa llave por mi quieres? –

Y él es mi tío. Ben Parker, es la persona a la que puedo llamar padre si es lo que piensan, él me ha cridado y prácticamente siempre ha estado ahí para mí.

\- Esa tubería se rompió otra vez? ¿Que no la habías reparado? -

\- Si, pero ya sabes, este lugar no es precisamente nuevo, pero no hay nada que este viejo no pueda solucionar -

\- Siempre sabes que hacer tío, ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? -

\- No te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control...- Mí tío era alguien ingenioso, ha tenido un sinfín de trabajos con tal de mantener nuestra familia, en eso ha ganado mucha experiencia en un sinfín de cosas, pero eso no impide que de vez en cuando rompa una tubería accidentalmente y se cubra la cara con agua a presión.

\- TIO!! -

*momentos después*

-Oh vaya, un poco más y tendríamos una inundación completa -

\- gracias por la ayuda, pero te dije que podía hacerlo solo -

\- Oigan que están haciendo? ¡Apresure se o llegarán tarde! -

¡Ya vamos! *Sonido unísono*

Jajá démonos prisa (ambos)

Mi vida era común, pero eso no me impedía soñar en grande, realmente no quería ser un chico normal por siempre, había alguien a quien admiraba, y quería ser como el...

\- Muy bien todos formen dos filas, los de la derecha irán con el profesor Max y la otra conmigo –

Hoy estábamos en una excursión escolar, nos ayudaría para tener puntos extras para pasar el semestre, además que teníamos que elaborar un proyecto en base a lo que viéramos de la excursión.

\- ¡PROFESOR! PORQUE TENGO QUE IR CON LA MIERDA DE PARKER –

Y por supuesto que me tenía que tocar de compañero el tipo que me envió al hospital...

\- Señor Thompson, le recuerdo que está excursión contará mucho para la calificación final y espero que tenga en cuenta que si quiere llegar a aplicar a la Avengers Shield Academy entonces tome algo de ejemplo del señor Parker y se concentre en lo importante -

\- PORQUE ME INTERESARÍA SER UN DON NADIE COMO LA MIERDA DE PARKER -

La Avengers Shield Academy o A.S.A para abreviar, en este mundo no podemos usar libremente nuestros poderes, por lo que existe un lugar para ellos...aunque esa explicación se las dejo para después...

\- Bienvenidos a OSCORP donde nos dedicamos a buscar un mundo mejor en el que los Humanos e Inhumanos puedan convivir como uno, así que ustedes son de la academia Midtown, bien síganme.

OSCORP, una institución privada que se encargaba de estudiar los poderes inhumanos que habían surgido, por supuesto no es la única, pero si una de las pioneras y más reconocidas compañías de estudio y desarrollo, tecnológico y biológico.

\- Bien aquí estamos, esta es la división de bio-genética, aquí probamos y desarrollamos nuevas fórmulas en base a los animales y otras criaturas, primordialmente insectos, arácnidos, reptiles, entre otros, esto porque son las criaturas que se podrían considerar tuvieron los primeros superpoderes del mundo. -

\- Vaya doctor Miles veo que tenemos visitas –

\- Así es, chicos él es el doctor Curtis Connors, el dirige la investigación junto conmigo. –

\- Aunque a diferencia de mi colega yo no soy tanto de insectos, soy más de... reptiles. –

Existen muchas teorías de porque los poderes surgieron, y en OSCORP investigaban que algunos animales han poseído capacidades similares a los poderes que las personas manifiestan, y por ello se dedican a investigar y comprender todo sobre ello.

\- El área que el doctor investiga es como la regeneración celular de los reptiles puede conectarse con el nuevo surgimiento de las células de los superpoderes -

\- Bien si, mi colega tiene razón, en mis hallazgos he determinado ciertas cualidades en los reptiles, que parecen estar relacionadas con ciertas características de las células "I" manifestadas en las personas, ¿Alguno tiene idea de cual es una de esas cualidades? -

\- Mutación evolutiva...-

\- Disculpa... ¿Quién dijo eso –

No me gustaba mucho resaltar en la clase, pero para mí era inevitable el responder a una pregunta interesante como esa.

\- Mutación evolutiva, Los primeros reptiles surgieron hace aproximadamente 320 millones de años, tras su aparición, éstos se diversificaron extraordinariamente llegando incluso a tamaños gigantescos, los que todos conocemos como dinosaurios, con el tiempo fueron independizándose del agua llegando incluso a soportar las altas temperaturas con la radiación del sol...lo siento estoy siendo muy...-

\- No te preocupes muchacho, termina tu idea...-

\- Si usted usa como base los reptiles... entonces, debe de estudiar las peculiaridades que estos manifiestan, desde una coraza tan dura como la roca, hasta la regeneración celular que les permite recuperar los miembros que pierden al escapar de un depredador, ellos han manifestado similitudes con muchos dones actuales, si lograra comprender como han desarrollado estas capacidades, estaría más cerca de comprender los dones Inhumanos...-

...

\- Nerd...-

Todos se rieron en ese momento, siempre había sido así, pero por alguna razón me sentí feliz cuando el doctor Connors Alzó su mano para silenciarlos...

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, joven?

\- Peter...Señor, Peter Parker -

\- Parker... ¿Eh?, muy impresionante, no debe sentirse avergonzado por ser el mejor de su clase, hoy en día muchos subestiman la fuerza sobre el cerebro, y creo que es un error garrafal que muchos comenten.

Era una de las pocas veces en las que alguien me reconocía, pero sé muy bien que después tendría problemas con otros por eso, a nadie le gusta ser humillado, mucho menos por alguien inferior como yo...

El doctor Connors se despidió y continuamos, aunque por alguna razón, la forma en la que dijo mi nombre me pareció algo extraña, no dejo de ser un buen momento para mí.

\- Bien aquí estamos, el área de bio-diseño, aquí investigamos más a fondo las especies sobre todo las arañas, tal ha sido nuestro proceso que hemos sido capaces de crear 15 nuevas super especies que poseen capacidades superiores a las de sus predecesores. –

Era el turno de entrar en el área de los insectos y arácnidos, estaba curiosamente emocionado por ello...

\- Hay 14...-

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Hay 14 especímenes, aquí falta una...-

...mientras nos mostraban los especímenes en los que habían trabajado descubrieron que había una araña faltante, y aunque parecía ser que estaban experimentando con ella en otra parte...debieron asegurarse de eso.

\- Oh bueno nuestros científicos deben estar investigando con ella, continuemos el tiempo es oro. –

\- Ya viste Parker, tú eres igual que ese insecto, puedes perderte con facilidad y por eso siempre eres aplastado-

\- ¿Tu...tú crees Flash? –

Era inusual que el entablara una conversación conmigo, y si así lo hacía era porque necesitaba algo...

-Oí que quieres aplicar también para A.S.A....-

...o para amenazarme por algo.

\- ¿Eh? A....que viene eso ahora Flash –

Él puso su brazo rodeando mi cuello, de manera que pareciera que él se acercó para hablar "discretamente" conmigo...

\- Todos saben lo impotente que eres, aun así, quieres intentar humillarme al entrar en un lugar que no está hecho para ti y lo sabes...

\- P...pero no hay nada en las reglas que te impida entrar sin poderes, además puedo usar...-

\- Tal vez no, pero aquí entre nos, solo estoy preocupado por el bienestar de mi querido amigo y vecino...-

Mientras él decía eso...comencé a sentir como él se imbuía en su materia negra, haciendo su mano como una afilada cuchilla, colocándola en mi cuello y diciendo cada vez en un tono más grave y tenebroso.

\- ...El débil Parker...no eres Iron Man y jamás lo serás, pero si quieres probar suerte, que te parece si probamos...Tal vez tengas la regeneración de uno de esos reptiles...sabes mucho de eso... -

\- ¡Señor Thompson, señor Parker dense prisa y no sé separen del grupo! -

\- ¡Ya vamos! ...más te vale que aprendas tu lugar maldito nerd... -

\- ¡Señores apresúrense! –

Tuve mucha suerte de que el señor Damocles llegara para apresurarnos, un segundo más y me hubiera picado en rebanadas...Aunque él tenía razón, siempre he admirado a un Héroe...El símbolo de la Paz, el Invencible Héroe de acero "Iron Man", pero sé muy bien que jamás podría arreglármelas como el...

\- Auch -

\- Señor Parker no se quede atrás-

\- S....si ya voy -

Eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que esa araña me pico y terminó por desaparecer bajo los diferentes muebles que se encontraban en el laboratorio...

* En la noche ese mismo día *

\- Ya estoy aquí -

\- Ah bienvenido hijo ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Bueno...bien supongo. -

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Pasó algo en la excursión o la escuela? -

\- No...no es eso, solo estoy cansado, creo que hoy me acostaré temprano...fue un largo día. -

Llegué un poco tarde por perder el autobús de regreso, de camino a casa comencé a sentir fuertes mareos y un dolor de cabeza insoportable, pero de alguna forma pude reunir fuerzas para llegar a mi habitación, solo para desplomarme en medio de ella...

\- Peter despierta, llegarás tarde a la escuela –

...

\- ¿Eh? -

No comprendí que había pasado, los dolores de cabeza aún seguían presentes, pero los mareos se habían ido, algo no estaba bien...

\- Iré en un momento tía May. -

Mientras me preparaba para asistir a la escuela, noté que al usar mis lentes comencé a ver borroso, no le di mucha importancia. Aunque el susto que me llevé fue al ver la enorme picadura en mi mano, luego recordé lo que había pasado, pero solo asumí que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas

\- Buenos días, cariño, ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –

\- Sí, un poco, aunque la cabeza me duele como nunca. –

\- De acuerdo, si no te sientes bien, será mejor que te quedes hoy en casa...-

\- No, está bien, solo tomare algo y podré seguir, no es tan fuerte de todas formas. -

\- Bien, pero si empeora solo avísame. –

Tal vez no era nada, más que una simple picadura, comenzó a desinflamarse rápidamente sin ninguna señal de infección o algo peor, o eso pensé hasta que la campana de la escuela sonó...

\- Bien todos deben comenzar a redactar su ensayo, tendrán a final de mes para que lo puedan entregar, eso es todo por hoy-

¿Ensayo? Sin darme cuenta, las clases ya habían finalizado, y ni siquiera recuerdo una sola palabra de todas las clases...

-...Señor Parker ¿Se encuentra bien? estuvo toda la clase casi muerto-

\- Estoy bien señor Damocles solo necesito descansar ayer no pude dormir -

\- Los insectos no lo dejaron dormir? Vaya debió haberlo dicho –

Estaba claro que algo estaba mal conmigo, todo comenzó a abrumarme, cada vez escuchaba ruidos más y más fuerte, al salir del salón estaba tan desorientado que comencé a chocare con todo, incluido a las personas...

\- Jaja miren al tonto de Parker, parece que ni lo han golpeado y ya se está chocando con todo, oye Flash que te parece si terminamos con algo divertido el día de hoy. -

\- Mientras ese nerd no se cruce en mi camino, no quiero tener nada que ver con el-

\- Uy que mal humor –

Se que es algo típico, la víctima y el acosador, es algo inevitable, pero ese día, fue la primera vez que los papeles se invirtieron por un momento...

\- Oye Parker que tienes te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería? Eh, eh, ¡EH ¡-

\- Ahora no es un buen momento, Solo déjenme en paz -

\- Uy de dónde te ha salido el valor para eso eh? Vamos a ver si con esto te mejoras -

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz! –

Ese momento puedo recordarlo claramente, el terror en los ojos del amigo de Flash, me vi a mí mismo de una forma que jamás creí ver...

Aunque estaba consciente, sentí como mi cuerpo se movió por su cuenta, esquivando su golpe y regresándolo el doble o triple de fuerte, lo suficiente para mandarlo a volar contra los casilleros, dejándolo completamente noqueado.

\- Amigo estás bien? ¿Oye Parker estás demente? –

Todos nos rodearon, y aunque algunos gritaron emocionados, yo no estaba para nada contento, estaba aterrado...yo jamás hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo como eso...

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude hasta terminar en un callejón apartado en alguna parte de la ciudad, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que esa araña era más que un simple bicho...

\- Que...que demonios está pasándome. -

El ruido era aún mayor que antes, aunque todo empeoró cuando toqué la pared y no logré despegarme.

-Pero...que? ¡Ah suéltate! -

Estaba asustado, ahora no podía soltarme de ese muro, y mientras más intentaba soltarme solo logré escalar llegando más alto, ahora sí que ni de chiste soltaba ese muro.

Poco a poco fui relajándome, con eso en mente fui descendiendo poco a poco hasta tocar el suelo.

-No puedes creer esto...eso significa que...esa araña. -

Atando cabos, llegué a la conclusión de que esa araña era la faltante de los especímenes en la vitrina, y aunque todo se resumía a eso, la cuestión era porque no había muerto...

Creo que todos hemos visto suficientes películas de ciencia ficción para saber lo que me podría pasar, aunque eso era lo de menos, si decidía ir de regreso a OSCORP y explicar lo sucedido, lo más probable sería que comenzaran a estudiarme, y no de una forma legal y amable...todos sabemos que detrás de todos esos descubrimientos, existen razones para nada buenas.

Ese día yo decidiría dos cosas:

Uno, lo mantendría en secreto de todos, incluso de mis tíos, no puedo arriesgar a involucrar a alguien, sobre todo a mis seres queridos...

Y dos, los conservaría por ahora, aun si ahora los poseo, estos no me pertenecen, pero si no encuentro otra solución, simplemente deberé aprender cómo utilizarlos.

Las personas han manifestado sus poderes entre los 4 o 5 años, con el tiempo suelen aprender la mejor manera para utilizarlos, esto significaría que debía aprender resumidamente 10 años de cómo funciona este nuevo poder...

Siempre he sabido que en la mayoría de las historias los protagonistas siempre tienen "momentos de inflexión" son aquellos momentos cuando deciden si seguir adelante con esta historia y vivir nuevas aventuras o seguir con su vida normal...bueno...este era mi punto de inflexión.

Si seguía con esto tal vez me metería en problemas...pero el tío Ben siempre decía, que, si tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno por los demás, estaba obligado a hacerlo.

Y ahora tengo la oportunidad, solo soy el chico que pico la araña, pudo haber sido cualquiera, entonces si esto significa tener una oportunidad para entrar en la arena...

-Esto no me pertenece, pero sí de alguna forma llegó a mí por alguna razón, entonces no lo desperdiciaré. –

...no desaprovecharía la oportunidad...De ser un Héroe.

....

\- EHH?! ¿COMO QUE UNA ARAÑA ESCAPÓ? -

\- lo siento señor, creíamos que la estaban estudiando, no creímos que...-

\- ¿No creyeron que...bueno ahora por ese no creyeron, un experimento de millones de dólares del tamaño de nada está suelto por quién sabe dónde, saben lo que pasará si el consejo se entera de esto? La investigación, mi empresa, ¡todo se irá al carajo solo porque creyeron algo! -

\- Si me permite unas palabras señor...-

\- Que es lo que quiere Connors. -

\- Estoy de acuerdo en que fue un error el perder a la araña, aún contamos con la mayoría de los especímenes así que la investigación no se verá afectada...-

\- Cuál es su punto? -

\- A lo que quiero llegar es que podemos decir que la araña no logró soportar los experimentos y esa combinación no fue compatible, así tendremos una excusa y usted podrá lavarse las manos. -

\- Y entonces que planean hacer? ¡Aún hay que verificar el paradero de la araña! -

\- De eso se encargarán los grupos de investigación, rastrearan la huella de la araña y daremos con su paradero, con nuestra tecnología no será difícil encontrarla. -

\- Tiene una semana, si para entonces no tengo noticias verídicas sobre su paradero, cerraré su área, ¡¿le quedó claro?!-

\- Si señor. -

\- Bien!, ¡Todos a trabajar! -

*Susurra al oído de Connors*

~Mas vale que la encuentre Connors, ¿o perderá ese brazo con el que tanto ha soñado estos años, le quedó claro? ~

~Si...señor Osborn~

...


	2. El nuevo poder

-Muy bien ya lo tienes Peter, dispara, atrapa y ¡SUELTA! -

Ha pasado 1 mes desde que obtuve estos poderes, he tenido bastante tiempo libre para ocuparme en mis asuntos desde que me suspendieron por haber atacado al amigo de Flash.

Hubo muchos testigos y por supuesto declararon que fui yo el responsable, algo típico en cualquier escuela, tu sufres de todo en cualquier momento pero apenas y haces algo para defenderte y te cae todo el peso de la ley.

Me he abstenido de contar a alguien sobre esto, el tío Ben podría ayudarme en esta situación, su don es bastante útil y en parte parecido al mío, excepto por la parte de trepar muros y otras cosas.

Si hay alguien en quien podría confiar sobre esto, sería mi mejor amigo...Harry Osborn, si lo sé, Harry es el hijo del excéntrico y enigmático dueño de OSCORP, El especialista en Bio-química, el doctor Norman Osborn.

El Señor Osborn creo su compañía de la nada, siendo uno de los primeros en encontrar raíces y respuestas en cuanto a la aparición de los dones inhumanos.

Un gran científico de renombre, también un genio que ha creado toda un área tecnológica que se encarga de proporcionar equipo para controlar y estabilizar los poderes más erráticos.

Pero aun si fue un gran hombre que sirvió a la humanidad, no podría decir que fue el mejor padre...

Hace ya varios años que el señor Osborn no ha salido en público, la última noticia que se dio de el fue que trabajaría en un proyecto que revolucionaría el mundo humano e Inhumano.

Es curioso...desde que esa noticia salió a la luz, no volví ver a Harry otra vez, se fue sin previo aviso, intenté contactarlo por teléfono y otros medios, pero no obtuve respuesta.

-Peter, ¿saldrás hoy de nuevo? –

\- Si...quiero...estirarme un poco. –

\- ¿Has terminado los deberes ya? -

\- Si, solo saldré a tomar algo de aire fresco. –

Lo mejor será seguir con el plan A y tener que mantener todo en secreto, no sé qué podría pasar a las personas que supieran de esto...y sobre todo...que pasaría si se supiera.

-Bien, igual que la otra vez...una mano y un pie, una mano y un...-

Durante todo este mes hice algunos curiosos descubrimientos, es interesante lo que alguien con tiempo libre puede hacer...

...Y Alguien con poderes.

Al parecer obtuve todas las cualidades de una araña, claro sin los ocho ojos o las ocho patas...o un gusto extraño por los insectos...

La adherencia que experimenté fue gracias a una especie de micro pelos que han surgido de las palmas y las plantas de mis pies, puedo adherirme básicamente a cualquier superficie sólida, aunque soltarme es otro asunto completamente distinto.

Sin embargo, hay un problema, la adherencia parece disminuir entre mas grueso es el material que obstruye mi contacto con las superficies, me percaté al usar las medias para subir la pared casi dormido, pero al usar un par de zapatos necesito sostenerme con las manos.

-Ah, creo que debería buscar un lugar más tranquilo...o tal vez no...-

El ruido de los autos es insoportable, sobre todo si vives en una ciudad como Nueva York, todos mis sentidos volaron al límite, me cuesta un poco ver cuando estoy acelerado, por lo que debo usar una especie de gafas para ajustar mi visión.

Esto podría llamarse sexto sentido o algo así, la verdad aun no comprendo todo su alcance, solo que cuando algo está por suceder, mi cabeza vibra levemente y dependiendo donde sea el peligro o a situación es donde se concentra más esa vibración.

-Veamos... ¿cómo era que salían?...¡FUERA!, ¡SAL!, ¡DISPARA!...¿SHAZAM?...OH, ya recuerdo...-

Es extraño ver una marca extraña bajo tus muñecas, al parecer puedo producir un material similar a la de una telaraña, solo que mas gruesa y fuerte por supuesto.

Presionando suavemente en el punto mas cercano a mi muñeca en la palma de mi mano, actúa como una especie de disparo a presión, tiene un alcance considerable...pero también un costo terrible.

Entre mas utilizo este fluido, con el tiempo mis muñecas comienzan a doler, creo que podríamos llamarlo "sobreproducción" y si quiero hacer un uso de esto deberé encontrar una alternativa.

¿Alguna otra cosa que pueda mencionar?, bueno...la hay.

Mi fuerza ya no es para nada común, incluso me asusté un poco, destruí parte del baño solo con simple movimiento de manos, creo que provoqué otra fuga, el tío Ben se molestará cuando se entere.

-Bueno, otro día más, ciudad de Nueva York...-

Suelo quedarme viendo el atardecer, me relaja un poco y me hace olvidar los problemas que me rodean, y ahora con estos nuevos poderes puedo ser aún más libre.

Se que, para cualquiera, tener poderes ya no es una novedad, se ha convertido en algo del día a día para todas las personas. Pero para un pequeño niño de Queens, que anhelaba volar algún día y luchar junto a los héroes que tanto admiraba, créanme...es un sueño hecho realidad.

Aún así no estaba conforme con esto...mi ilusión fue demasiado lejos y quise ir por todo.

"¿TIENES LO NECESARIO? Comprueba tu fuerza soportando 3 minutos en nuestra arena con nuestro mejor luchador, $300 dólares a cualquiera que lo logre."

Eso era lo que decía un cartel cercano al edificio donde estaba descansando.

-Luchas, ¿Eh?, Tal vez no sea una mala idea...-

Era una terrible idea, un héroe jamás debe usar sus poderes para su propio beneficio, pero aun quería ir por más, ver cual era mi verdadero potencial, cosa que era mejor descubrirlo de otra manera...

\- Bien, está decidido, ¡Entraré a las luchas! –

Se que no fue correcto decidir tan apresuradamente, aun así, en el caso remoto que lograra ganar, les daría el dinero a mis tíos, ellos se lo merecen, de donde lo habría sacado sería una historia que inventaría después.

Había un detalle, nadie debería saber quien soy, las luchas se transmiten en televisión, si alguien me viera usando estos poderes, se armaría un gran escandalo y por supuesto que vendrían las consecuencias.

Busqué por toda la casa algo que sirviera como disfraz, solo debía ser algo improvisado, pero lo suficientemente bueno para pasar desapercibido.

Encontré una de las viejas chamarras del tío Ben, de cuando era más joven, y justo ahora me quedaba a la perfección, y ya que era de color negro no llamaría mucho la atención.

Una chamarra negra, un pantalón deportivo y una mascara de luchador de $5 del mercado barato del señor Bowman.

Siempre imaginé que los trajes para a los héroes eran sencillos de realizar, dinámicos, pero luego de ver que los materiales para cada persona cuestan una fortuna...me conformaré con esto...

Las reglas indican que el participante puede optar por utilizar su nombre, pero es preferente utilizar un alias por asuntos de privacidad y cuestiones legales.

\- ¿Un nombre? Jamás consideré utilizar un nombre clave como el de un héroe...-

La verdad, era difícil pensar que ahora podía tener esta oportunidad, tal vez no como quería, pero aun así significa mucho para mí...

-Hoy llegaste temprano Peter. -

-Sí tío Ben, me dejaron salir temprano de detención. –

\- Tu tía llegará en un rato, traerá la cena pronto. –

\- Estoy Bien, solo...iré a acostarme temprano, esto...algo cansado. –

\- Está bien hijo, descansa...-

Me sentía mal por ocultarle esto al tío Ben, se muy bien que el me apoyaría sin importar que, se asustará por supuesto, pero no me dejaría solo. No quiero que algo les pase si esto se llegar a saber.

En este mundo las personas no son para nada ambles, y tras la cortina de apoyo a la humanidad, siempre hay gente peligrosa haciendo trabajos no específicamente beneficiosos para todos, y no quisiera que por mi culpa ellos llegaran a tener un problema así...

\- La cena está lista. –

\- Lo siento May, Peter no cenará con nosotros hoy. –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? –

\- Se sentía cansado por sus clases de detención. –

\- Eso o de nuevo lo molestan. –

\- May...Peter es más fuerte de lo que crees... -

\- ¿A sí? Pues no me importa que tan fuerte sea, o que tanto crezca, el siempre será mi pequeño. –

\- Por supuesto...-

Tal vez solo los evadía para no confrontar los hechos, ellos se darían cuenta de lo que me sucedía en un instante, pero esa conversación que tuvieron me hizo quedar más tranquilo.

Ahora todo era distinto, un nuevo camino se abrió para mí, se cual sea la razón, el tener estos poderes llevará a todos a un gran peligro, ¿Por qué si ahora la sociedad está plagada de ellos?, pues mis poderes no son exactamente normales.

¿Sueno especial? Tal vez, ¿Quiero disfrutarlos? Un poco, ¿Son peligrosos? Para mi y para cualquiera... ¿tengo miedo? Completamente, pero si algo me ha enseñado el tío Ben es que no importa que tan grande es la adversidad, puedes salir del agujero si decides escalar.

Mientras yo me retiraba a mi habitación, una noticia resonaba en el televisor, una noticia que hubiese escuchado a tiempo...

* Televisión *

En otras noticias, el famoso y multimillonario heredero Harry Osborn vuelve a la ciudad de Nueva York para unirse finalmente a la compañía multimillonaria de OSCORP, después de haber vivido y aprendido muchas cosas en el extranjero, Harry Osborn se unirá junto a su padre para continuar el gran camino que ha creado su compañía.

-señor Osborn, por aquí!, ¿Qué piensa de volver a Nueva York? -

\- Estoy muy feliz de volver, a mi hermosa ciudad, además estoy ansioso de comenzar a trabajar finalmente con mi padre -

\- ¿Piensa hacer algo antes de comenzar su nuevo camino? -

\- Bueno...estaba planeando...visitar un viejo amigo...


	3. Con un gran poder...

PETER PARKER

QUEENS 12:30PM

\- Tío Ben, necesito ir a la biblioteca esta tarde, ¿Podrías llevarme? -

\- Claro Peter, solo debo recoger a tu tía, después iremos a donde necesites-

Los días pasaron rápidamente, un mes en detención fue suficiente para acostumbrarme a mis nuevos poderes, tal vez no como deseaba, pero lo suficiente para despegarme cuando quiero de las cosas.

Adaptarme a un nuevo ambiente no era fácil para mí, siempre he vivido atrapado, encajando en la sociedad de una forma pequeña, pero justo ahora tenía la oportunidad de demostrar que no importaba si no había nacido con los dones que cualquiera ha tenido, ahora podía demostrar que yo también podía empuñar un poder.

Cuando el tío Ben regresó, nos dirigimos hacía la biblioteca, por supuesto ocultándole el hecho de que iría a otro lugar.

Al llegar, yo me despedí de él indicándole que podía regresar a casa, yo tomaría un transporte de regreso, el hizo caso omiso a lo que dije, me detuvo del brazo para hacerme una curiosa petición

\- Peter espera! Quisiera hablar contigo un momento. -

No sabía que era lo que el quería en ese momento, pero mi prisa por no llegar tarde al evento provocó que quitara rápidamente su mano de mi brazo, me escurrí fuera del auto cerrando la puerta apresuradamente, aunque por la ventanilla solo escuche una frase de él.

\- Peter sé que ha sido duro para ti, desde que eras pequeño has tenido que pasar por cosas que ningún niño debió haber pasado...-

¿Justo ahora quería hablar sobre eso? Me preguntaba a que venía eso ahora, simplemente era una conversación que podía guardarse para otro momento, sin embargo, su ultimo comentario hizo que me sacara de lugar y por alguna razón...me enfureciera un poco...

\- Peter...aún quieres seguir con tu sueño de convertirte en uno de esos héroes? -

Ignoré lo ultimo que había dicho, mi cabeza fue a mil por hora cuando el hizo esa pregunta, así que lo único que hice fue retirarme, sin decir otra palabra...

BIENVENIDOS A LA NOCHE DE LA PELEA ESTELAR...

Era la hora, finalmente me presenté en la arena de pelea, me escabullí por otra entrada de la biblioteca, suponía que el tío Ben seguiría afuera, el estadio estaba cundido de gente, me aterraba un poco estar frente a una enorme multitud.

~LOS RETADORES DE ESTA NOCHE DEBERÁN ENFRENTAR A NUESTRO CAMPEÓN INVICTO EL TRITURADOR, EL MASACRADOR, EL INMISERICORDIOSOOOOOOO

BONE...SAW! ~

El retador principal, el anuncio decía que si lo derrotaba ganaría $300 dólares, el tipo parece tener un don de incremento también, usualmente la mayoría de los luchadores profesionales suelen tener dones que potencian su fuerza o los hacen hábiles en el combate.

Me dirigí hacía el área de registro, las inscripciones tomaban tiempo, pero al parecer para el evento principal...la fila estaba despejada

\- Bien llena está solicitud y firma esto... ¿no eres demasiado joven para pelear?

¡Oh! Olvidé mencionarles un pequeño detalle, los poderes no era lo único que había cambiado en mí, mi masa muscular y mi estatura se incrementaron considerablemente, esto hacía parecer que mi físico fuera el de un chico de 18 años...lo suficiente para engañar al registro.

\- Bien...la VVA no se hace responsable por cualquier situación médica crítica que surja por consecuencia de la pelea, y cede todos los derechos legales y no se podrá realizar ningún procedimiento del mismo tipo en contra de la asociación –

Esto me asustaba un poco, era un alto riesgo con esto, sería mi completamente mi culpa en caso de que algo pasase, solo me quedaba no terminar como una tortilla contra ese tipo.

\- Bien amigo, con que nombre te vas a registrarte, no puedes usar tu nombre real en una pelea, debes utilizar un sobre nombre, apodo o lo que sea que no te identifique en la realidad -

\- Bien este será mi nombre -

\- ...santo dios...-

~Buenas noches damas y caballeros, esta noche...tenemos nuestro evento principal contra el terrible BONE... ¡SAW! ~

La multitud enloquecía solo por ese nombre, el que ese tipo sea tan aclamado te hace pensar que se ha ganado su fama por algo...y no algo específicamente bueno para los demás que se enfrentan a él...

~Y ahora...el retador de esta noche, salido completamente de la nada, deberá soportar 3 infernales minutos en la arena contra nuestro rompe huesos...~

\- Oye amigo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre de luchador?

\- La araña humana -

\- ¿Que? -

\- La araña humana, quiero presentarme así... -

-No tiene chiste -

-Nuestro retador...les presento...al aterrador, el sanguinario, el increíble... ¡HOMBRE ARAÑA! -

¿El hombre araña? Eso...realmente si sonaba mejor que la araña humana...

Al entrar, lo único que podía escuchar eran abucheos de las personas, las acompañantes de ese tal BONE solo jugaban con las palabras para intimidarme, solo me dediqué a ignorarlas, en realidad en mi cabeza no cabía más que el preocuparme por sobrevivir.

-Los peleadores están listos... ¡PARA LA JAULA! -

Una jaula era lo ultimo que necesitaba, ahora si...mi escape de emergencia estaba arruinado.

Rápidamente una jaula de acero nos rodeó, yo estaba un poco conmocionado, pero en cuanto reaccioné intenté replicar que esto no estaba previamente avisado.

\- Oye mariquita...justo ahora, tengo 3 grandiosos minutos para divertirme contra ti. –

BONE Rugió, sus ojos se volvieron blancos mientras las venas resaltaban en todas partes de su cuerpo, sus músculos se hincharon hasta hacerse el doble o triple de grandes. Cuando terminó de incrementarse se abalanzó contra mí.

Un zumbido invadió mi cabeza, el peligro era inminente, y este nuevo sexto sentido me avisaba en cuanto ya estaba cerca.

Lo esquive rápidamente saltando y sosteniéndome del techo de la jaula, el tipo estaba confundido, pero gracias a la multitud el descubrió mi escondite.

\- ¡OYE MARICA! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!-

\- Me alejo de ti, ¿Qué no es obvio?, tal vez todo tu cerebro se fue a esos músculos que tienes. –

Eso solo lo hizo enfurecer más, el saltó para alcanzarme, me tomó de una pierna llevándome duramente al suelo, para acabar con un golpe de martillo...

Ese ultimo golpe me dejó prácticamente sin aire, sentía que me había roto varias costillas, por algo le llamaban el "rompe huesos", escupí un poco de sangre, eso ya era mala señal, pero...aquí es donde tomé otra decisión y una dirección de mi vida... "Siempre debo levantarme...no importa que"

Me puse de pie sin que el se diera cuenta, disparé dos de mis telarañas a sus costados, pegándolas en las vallas de la reja, en cuanto se percató yo estaba retrocediendo para tomar impulso como una especie de resortera.

-Oye... ¡¿Qué CREES QUE HACES?!

\- ¿Qué no es obvio?, pensé que un luchador conocería este... ¡MOVIMIENTO! -

Me disparé en su dirección, asestando un fuerte golpe en su estómago, arrojándolo contra las vallas, al impactar el las acható y quedó completamente inconsciente, sus ojos quedaron en blanco, se quedó con una expresión boba en su rostro, incluso su saliva salía de su boca y sus músculos volvieron a la normalidad.

-Señoras y señores, ¡tenemos al ganador ya un nuevo campeón!, el increíble ¡HOMBRE ARAÑA! -

El presentador levantó mi mano en señal de que había ganado, la multitud aclamaba mi nombre, incluso alcancé a ver un cartel improvisado con el nombre que el presentador me puso...

-Ten niño, tómalo y lárgate. –

-... ¿Eso es todo? –

Al reunirme con el jefe del lugar no recibí lo que esperaba, en lugar de los $300 dólares, solo me había dado $100, él se excusó en que el trato era: $300 dólares por 3 minutos, y al vencerlo en 2 cambió por completo todo...

Me sentí furioso, arriesgué mucho al venir esta noche sin nada más que mi compañía, y el ganar menos por lo que yo creo hice más, realmente me desilusionaba bastante...

-Esto no es lo que esperaba...pero al menos tal vez pueda invitarle algo al tío Ben para disculparme...-

Salí rápidamente de la arena, me dirigí hacía la biblioteca, pero no conté con que el tío Ben estuviera esperándome aun, no podía creerlo, ya habían pasado cerca de 3 o 4 horas, me sentí como el peor sobrino del mundo...y lo era...

Mi teléfono sonó, era el, creí que me había descubierto así que lo ignoré y me escabullí por otra parte, llegué a una pequeña plaza, me senté sobre una banca y me hundí en mis pensamientos, solo que fui interrumpido por cierta persona...

\- ¿Peter?, ¿eres tú? –

\- ¿MJ? –

Mary Jane Watson, la chica de al lado, ella estaba haciendo unas compras con sus amigas, y de casualidad yo encontré la plaza donde estaban.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace un mes que no te veo, ni siquiera en casa de tus tíos -

\- Oh bueno...sabes que me expulsaron por un mes...he estado ocupado y haciendo cosas...-

MJ no entendía nada, simplemente no pude conectar ninguna idea por los nervios y lo único que salía de mi boca eran balbuceos, ella decidió quedarse, se despidió de sus amigas y se sentó conmigo a platicar un rato.

-Oye ¿te encuentras bien? Tienes algunos moretones en la cara...-

-Estoy Bien, solo...me golpee eso es todo...-

MJ no quedó conforme con la respuesta...compró una botella de agua fría y me la puso en la cara...a decir verdad lo necesitaba...

-Me asustaste mucho ese día, nadie imaginó que lanzarías al amigo de Flash hasta los casilleros...-

Comenzamos a hablar sobre tonterías y luego ella tocó el tema de la pelea en la escuela...

\- ¿Tú crees?, solo tuve suerte...eso es todo...-

Ella era buena para indagar, no por nada apuntaba a ser una periodista de renombre algún día...

-Realmente me asusté mucho cuando lo vi...y cuando supe que te expulsarían. –

\- ¿Enserio? –

\- ¡Por supuesto!, eres mi mejor amigo, además no iba a soportar que te fueras y me dejaras sola...-

Realmente agradezco que MJ esté conmigo, pero no puedo arriesgarla algún día, se lo que implica tener estos poderes prestados, si en algún momento llegara a tener una enemistad que me supere, todos sabemos a quién atacan primero...

\- Lo siento MJ, yo...tengo que irme ya...-

\- ¡Oh! Bueno...si lo siento, creo que...solo te estoy retrasando...-

\- ¡No! ¡claro que no! ...jamás pensaría algo como eso...-

\- Bueno...puedo preguntar una ultima cosa entonces? –

\- Claro...-

\- ¿Aún...aspiras hacía A.S.A? –

La misma pregunta...creo que en el fondo no estaba molesto por la pregunta, sino por todo lo que la precedía...

"Peter...si quieres aplicar para esa academia, te apoyaremos en lo que sea"

...la voz del tío Ben...

"¡Es peligroso Ben!, si sigue creyendo que sin un poder puede hacer algo como esos héroes, ¡lo matarán!"

...la voz de la tía May...

"¡QUE DEMONIOS PUEDE HACER ALGUIEN IMPOTENTE COMO TÚ! ¡MÍRATE BASURA! Aprende tu lugar, los ganadores están con los ganadores, y tu no entras en ellos...-

...la voz de Flash...

Creo que esa oración lo único que hacía era traerme malos recuerdos...no importa como lo vea.

Toda mi vida he escuchado "Sin poderes no es algo que puedas hacer", pero ahora los tengo... ¿las cosas serían distintas si el mundo supiera que los tengo?, cada vez es más difícil pensar con claridad...

-Si vas a hacerlo... ¡Entonces da tu máximo esfuerzo! –

\- ¿Eh? –

Fui un completo tonto al pensar que estaba solo contra el mundo...pues había dos personas que me apoyaban completamente...

-Siempre creí que tarde o temprano te las arrogarías para entrar ¿Por eso traes ese traje ¿no? –

\- Bueno eso es por... -

\- ¿Qué? ¿No estás entrenando entonces? –

Por un momento creí que me había descubierto, incluso ahora recuerdo lo pálido que estaba por ese momento...

-Siempre me has apoyado, ¿lo recuerdas?, cuando mi familia no estaba en su mejor momento...cuando quise impulsar mis inicios como periodista, tu y tus locas fotografías...

Sí, siempre había algo con MJ que me hacía dar todo por ayudarla...tal vez...era mi afición de héroe que me hacía buscar siempre algo mejor...

-Siempre has estado ahí para mí...así que, ¡Ahora yo quiero ser quien te apoye!

No se qué sucede conmigo, lo mejor de ella es cuando la miras a los ojos y ella mira los tuyos, siempre es raro, me siento fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo. No entiendo este sentimiento, solo...que descubro el tipo de persona que quiero ser...y por supuesto.

Conservar su sonrisa...a toda costa.

-Me tengo que ir Peter, espero verte pronto en la escuela como siempre. –

Ella se despidió con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba, yo decidí hacer lo mismo, ya debía irme a casa, esperando que el tío Ben ya hubiera vuelto...para disculparme con el apropiadamente...

\- Oye viejo, mira esa chica, una pelirroja así no se ve todos los días –

\- Je, creo que a los chicos le agradaría algo de diversión-

Llegué lo más rápido que pude a casa, claro que evité utilizar mis telarañas por seguridad. Al llegar a casa la tía May fue a recibirme, pero ella esperaba encontrarme con alguien más

\- Peter, porque...dónde está tu tío Ben? Él fue a buscarte, ¿No lo encontraste? –

Mentirle a la tía May era más difícil de lo que creí, pero mientras pudiera evitar la conversación de dónde estaba, que hacía y como sobreviví entonces todo estaría bien...

O eso pensaba hasta que mi teléfono sonó...

\- ¿Hola? ¿tío Ben?

"Peter eres tú?"

-Tío Ben, ¿Estás bien?, Te escuchas agitado -

"Peter? Demonios, el teléfono marcó tu número por error, escúchame llama a la policía, diles que vengan a los almacenes cerca de los muelles, diles que..."

\- ¡Tío no estoy entendiendo nada! ¿Qué está sucediendo?! -

"Recuerdas a tu amiga MJ la Vi pasar en el centro, unos hombres sospechosos iban detrás de ella y se la llevaron, los seguí pero el teléfono apenas tenía señal, ahora mismo están en los muelles, esto parecerá una locura pero es probable que hagan cosas malas con ella, no creo que la policía llegué a tiempo, rápido contáctate con ellos de inmediato " *fin de la llamada*

\- Tío Ben?! TÍO BEN! -

\- Peter, que está pasando? -

Definitivamente algo estaba mal, el tío Ben no se escuchaba como normalmente es, lo correcto era llamar a la policía así que se lo encargué a la tía May, antes de que me diera cuenta mi cuerpo se movió solo, corrí lo más rápido que pude fuera de la vista de la tía May, escuchándola a lo lejos gritando mi nombre para que regresara.

\- A está distancia ya no puede verme, lo siento leyes pero mi tío y mi amiga están en problemas -

Era un gran riesgo...pero era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento...

Lo único que tomé fue mi mascara...si iba a hacer esto no me arriesgaría a ser descubierto, la excusa de que un héroe llegó para asistirlos era la mejor opción que tenía...

Escalé rápidamente en un edificio cercano, al llegar a la cima me ubiqué en dirección a los muelles...

Disparé una telaraña a la punta de un edificio y antes que está se alejara de mi tomé el extremo que había quedado después de cortar el fluido, con mi fuerza actual era capaz de sostenerme de la telaraña sin dañar mis brazos, sobre todo a una velocidad de 70 km/h.

\- Ah, bueno... eso no fue elegante, pero supongo que ninguno de los héroes más grandes aprendió en un día, solo necesito cruzar un par de calles más. -

Seguí columpiándome, atravesando los edificios, también tenía la esperanza de llamar la atención de algún héroe para que acudiera a esa situación...

\- Espera tío Ben, ¡llegaré pronto! -

MARY JANE

MUELLES 8 : 45 PM

\- Intenta gritar todo lo que quieras linda, nadie te escuchará en kilómetros a la redonda...

\- Vamos amigo hay que comenzar de una vez, sabes que no he tenido acción en un tiempo -

\- Tranquilo idiota, recuerda que el jefe nos dirá cuándo empezar -

\- ¿Porque siempre tenemos que hacer lo que el jefe eh? -

"Porque de otra forma, tu gran idiota ya estarías en la cárcel"

\- ¡jefe! Ya...ya llegó, eso fue rápido eh yo solo estaba -

\- Ya cierra la boca. Bien que tenemos aquí, una belleza pelirroja ¿eh?, Vamos linda cuál es tu nombre? -

\- ¡Ahh! ¡déjenme ir por favor! la policía estará aquí en cualquier momento -

\- Mira princesa, a menos de que seas la reina de Inglaterra nadie va a venir por ti oíste?, bien creo que pueden comenzar, revisé los alrededores la policía ni los héroes se acercarían por aquí ni de chiste -

Esta era de las peores experiencias de mi vida, estaba a punto de ser violada y probablemente asesinada, solo rogaba...gritaba, esperando que alguien me escuchara...

\- ¡jefe! -

\- Tu... ¡¿TU QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES!? –

Creo que a esto se refieren cuando dicen que todos teneos un ángel guardián, no pude evitar quebrar en llanto cuando vi su silueta, el me quitó la mordaza que me impedía hablar con claridad.

Intenté decir su nombre, pero el solo me silenció, era obvio...si esos tipos escuchaban su nombre, todos estarían en peligro...

\- ¿Yo? ¡Alguien que no dejará a esta niña sola! –


	4. ...llega una gran carga

MARY JANE

MUELLES 8: 45 PM

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? –

\- ¿Yo? ¡Alguien quien no dejará a esta niña sola! -

¿El señor Parker? ¿Por qué está el aquí?

\- ¿Jovencita puedes levantarte? -

\- Si... creo que si...-

\- Escuchen, ¡ya llamé a la policía! , ¡ellos estarán aquí en menos de 1 minuto, así que váyanse de aquí sí saben lo que les conviene! -

El señor Parker intentó advertirles que la policía ya venía en camino, pero los criminales hicieron caso omiso a su advertencia.

\- Te metiste en un gran problema viejo...-

Los criminales se prepararon para atacar al señor Parker, se le notaba nervioso, pero completamente preparado para protegerme sin importar que, parece que ese perfil heroico...realmente es una herencia familiar.

Uno de los criminales intentó atacarlo de frente, y en un movimiento fuera de lo normal para alguien de 40 años, el señor Parker lo tomó del brazo, lo levantó del cuello y lo devolvió a sus compañeros

\- Porque... ¡¿Por qué este viejo es muy fuerte?¡ -

Los demás criminales no se quedaron de brazos cruzados, uno de ellos comenzó a tornarse de un color rojo, espinas brotaban de sus articulaciones como si sus huesos se quebraran y estuvieran saliendo de su cuerpo.

El tipo envistió al señor Parker lo detuvo en seco, como si burlando a un toro se tratase, lo desvió de mi estrellándolo en uno de los muros.

"Porque... ¿Por qué el señor Parker es tan fuerte?"

Cómo recordarán los "superpoderes" aparecieron hace ya bastantes años, el tío Ben tiene 40 años. Vivió cuando los superpoderes comenzaron a brotar de la nada, él y su hermano desarrollaron diferentes poderes, pero a simple vista no se notaban, el don del padre de Peter fue que obtuvo una gran capacidad intelectual, pero el tío Ben obtuvo un super poder que le hacía tener una potencia física mayor que la del resto, no era suficientemente fuerte como para llamarse super fuerza, pero si algo lo suficientemente desarrollado para ayudarle en el día a día, gracias a eso el tío Ben era bastante bueno en los trabajos físicos, así que para él era fácil entrar en un trabajo de ese tipo, además que era bastante reconocido por su fama de ser muy bueno en eso....

Todos los criminales fueron a por él, sin embargo, no tenía las intenciones de abatirlos uno por uno, él me tomó en brazos y salió corriendo, dejó unos obstáculos para ganar tiempo, pero el almacén era como un laberinto, y la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba en lo absoluto, sería un milagro encontrar tan fácil el interruptor de la electricidad.

\- Ahh, este viejo...no es normal –

-Debemos encontrarlo... ¿rápido? –

El señor Parker había levantado un armario de acero el solo, yo calculaba unos 74 kilos, prácticamente el peso de un adulto, solo con una densidad 3 veces mayor.

El armario aterrizó en 3 de ellos dejándolos completamente fuera de combate, queríamos aprovechar la situación para huir, solo que no lo dejarían tan fácil.

\- Ya está bien linda, rápido hay que salir de aquí -

\- Gracias, enserio muchas gracias, creí... creí que...-

\- ya...todo está bien, vamos hay que salir de aquí e ir por la policía de inmediato. –

Un disparo se escuchó desde lejos, la bala pasó a un lado del señor Parker, solo era un disparo de advertencia.

\- Vaya...parece que logró acabar con esos inútiles -

\- Señor P. son demasiados –

De un momento a otro estábamos rodeados por más criminales, el líder había llamado a la banda completa, el señor Parker hizo el intento de refugiarme tras él, pero no era seguro que ambos saliéramos vivos de aquí.

\- ¡Ya no hay salida anciano! , ¡ustedes tráiganla! -

\- ¡No se acerquen! –

El Señor Parker tomó una barra de acero que estaba a un costado de él, intentó que se alejaran usándola como bate, pero ellos no tenían intenciones de ceder.

\- ¿crees que un viejo como tú podrá pararnos? -

\- No estoy viejo...solo tengo 40 -

\- Y eso a quien le importa, somos 15 y tú solo uno, ¿que no ves que esto ya se decidió? -

¿Qué podíamos hacer? Literalmente estábamos entre la espada y la pared, solo un milagro podía salvarnos...solo un...

\- ¿Ah? ¡Qué demonios es esto! -

\- ¡jefe! ¡AYÚDENOS! –

Solo un héroe podía ayudarnos...

Una especie de hilos tomaban a los criminales y los tiraban hacía atrás, desaparecían en la oscuridad de los pasillos y nuevos hilos aparecían.

\- ¡Me tiene! –

No entendíamos que estaba pasando, los criminales uno por uno iba cayendo, hasta que solo quedó un pequeño número de ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! –

Un golpe se escuchó frente a nosotros, algo o más bien alguien había caído frente a nosotros, una figura masculina se alzó, era un varón tenía un traje con manchas azules y rojas. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara negra.

Todo quedó en silencio, hasta que uno de los criminales decidió hablarle.

\- ¿Un héroe? ¡Ningún héroe se le ocurre pasar por aquí!

\- ¿Acaso me veo como uno? Pues si es así entonces me halagas -

El sujeto era quien disparaba esas redes, "¿Acaso me veo como uno?" eso fue lo que dijo, y si me guiaba por su tono sarcástico, eso quería decir...

\- ¡ahora ya no son tan rudos! ¿eh? –

...Que estábamos frente a un auténtico vigilante.

\- dejen de perder el tiempo ¡dispárenle! -

\- ¡Ey! hombre enmascarado...¡cuidado!-

El señor Parker intentó advertirle, el vigilante parecía descuidado, aun así, sus reflejos no eran para nada un chiste.

-Pero... ¡Nadie puede esquivar balas así!-

El jefe de los criminales arremetió contra él, disparó directamente hacía el vigilante, pero esquivó las balas como si nada.

\- Seño P; ¡hay que salir de aquí! Podemos dejarlo en manos de ese vigilante. –

\- ¿Vigilante? -

El señor Parker no parecía familiarizado con el termino, los vigilantes, son una especie de héroes ilegales, personas inhumanas que utilizan sus poderes para hacer justicia por su propia cuenta.

Son tratados como villanos, ya que la ley así lo indica, pero terminan siendo más serviciales que los mismos héroes aprobados.

\- Es aquí!, Por fin salimos, ahora señor P rápido hay que...-

\- Tu aléjate de aquí y llama a la policía, Tengo que regresar a ayudarle, necesita mi ayuda -

\- Señor Parker ¡Esta no es su pelea! -

\- Lo sé, ¡pero si tienes la capacidad para ayudar, tienes la obligación de hacerlo! -

Esas palabras...las recuerdo perfectamente

-Peter... ¿Por qué siempre estás enfrentándote a Flash, un día de estos realmente va a lastimarte. –

-No lo hago solo para enfrentarlo, el siempre molesta a esos chicos y alguien tiene que hacer algo. –

-Lo sé, pero al final ni siquiera te agradecen, si alguien debe hacer algo no deberías hacerlo tú. -

-Pero es muy difícil, ¿Sabes? –

\- ¡Mantenerte alejado de la muerte no es para nada difícil! –

\- A lo que me refiero es que mi filosofía se basa en que si tengo la capacidad de ayudar, tengo la obligación de hacerlo...-

\- ¡Y lo dices con una estúpida sonrisa! ¿Quién demonios diría algo así? –

-Alguien realmente grande...alguien a quien admiro mucho fue el que me enseñó esas palabras. -

Lo recuerdo bien, realmente son tío y sobrino...más bien padre e hijo. Todo este tiempo pensé que Peter era un tonto por jugar al héroe solo por esas palabras...pero no sabía que venían respaldadas por un gran pilar como el señor Parker.

\- ¡Rápido linda! Llama a la policía, diles que vengan lo más pronto que puedan, yo volveré enseguida. -

PETER PARKER

MUELLES 09:02 PM

Los golpes seguían viniendo de estos tipos, los que había atrapado comenzaron a liberarse, mis telarañas estaban perdiendo fuerza por mi cansancio.

\- ¡Tal vez así aprendas que golpear a las personas es...MALO! -

Mis muñecas estaban llegando al límite, utilicé demasiada desde Queens hasta acá, además esta pintura estaba comenzando a secarse.

De camino hacía acá, no manejé bien el ángulo del péndulo y terminé por estrellarme con un mural recién pintado, mi ropa había quedado completamente manchada, el tío Ben se enojaría por dañar su vieja chamarra.

Ya no tenía por qué seguir luchando contra los criminales, el tío Ben y MJ estaban a salvo...solo debía salir de ahí.

\- ¿Que? ¡Ah! –

Mi sexto sentido había vibrado fuertemente, pero cuando me di cuenta del peligro, ya era tarde.

\- Parece que bajaste la guardia por un momento ¿Eh? -

El jefe de los criminales me había tomado por sorpresa, tomó uno de los tubos desperdigados por el piso y golpeo fuertemente en mi espalda, dejándome inmediatamente en el suelo.

\- Ahora veamos ¡qué te parece si te devuelvo el favor! –

El desplegó una ráfaga de golpes sobre mi espalada, en ciertos momentos incluso se escuchaban mis huesos romperse. Gritaba agonizante de dolor, cada vez el dolor aumentaba más y más. Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia

Mientras estaba en el suelo, más de sus compañeros se levantaron de nuevo, y se unieron a la tortura en la que estaba.

\- ¡Que te parece eso MALDITO! -

Mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba más, mi mente se ponía en blanco...

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? -

\- ¡MALDITO VIEJO! –

Creo que estaba viendo el cielo o algo así, porque al menos para mí...fui salvado por un milagro...un milagro que me costaría muy caro.

El tío Ben había vuelto, creí que había huido con MJ, pensé que finalmente había hecho una cosa bien...pero al parecer son incapaz de salvar siquiera a una persona...

\- ¡Oye! Enmascarado ¿estás bien? -

\- ¿Eh? Sí...esto...no es nada -

\- Bien déjame ayudarte a levantarte, una...dos -

El regresó por mí, aguantó solo todo este tiempo y a mí me acabaron en un segundo...creo que realmente soy patético...Comenzamos a caminar hacía la salida, él podía cargarme con total facilidad.

\- ¿Por qué regresó? No pensó que sería peligroso? -

\- Bueno no podía dejarte solo -

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- Bueno tú nos ayudaste, además, no podía dejar a una buena persona atrás. -

\- Ya veo... ¿Y la chica que estaba con usted?

\- ¿Ella? logró escapar, le dije que hablara a la policía así que ellos ya deben estar en camino -

\- Ya veo, ¡realmente me tiene asombrado!, pudo con ellos por un buen rato...yo apenas hice algo. -

\- No es que quisiera...si hubiera existido la manera de que hubiéramos evitado todo esto...creo que la hubiera preferido -

\- Usted... realmente es una buena persona...-

La culpa me estaba consumiendo, aún en una situación así el tío Ben mantenía sus ideales en alto, si hubiera alguien que mereciera ser un héroe, en definitiva sería el...pero yo...jamás podré decírselo.

\- Bien creo que es hora de irnos -

\- Si, mi familia va a enojarse mucho. –

\- ¿Tu familia? –

\- Si mi... ¿Familia? –

El sonido de un disparo bastó para petrificarme, una gran mancha de sangre esparcida por el impacto de esa bala...en el pecho de mi tío...

\- ¡TÍO BEN! -

Fue inevitable para mí no soltar su nombre, su imagen quedó plasmada en mis ojos, verlo desplomarse como si nada, aun después de todos esos golpes, de toda la carga que había llevado, me dejo seco el pensar que una bala bastaría para acabarlo...

\- Maldita sea...en fin creo que igual no importa el orden en que... ¡Vaya a matarlos! -

\- Tu... ¿Disparaste? -

\- ¿Y que si lo hice? No te preocupes, pronto estarás con él. –

No me explico que pasó después, el aire comenzó a vibrar, mi cuerpo comenzó a emanar una especie de ¿electricidad?, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba conmigo, pero si de lo que le pasaría a ese sujeto...

-Porque... ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS BRILLANDO?! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERES?! –

El tipo lo único que podía hacer era seguir disparando, aunque yo podía por donde venían las balas, esquivarlas no fue ningún problema. Avancé casi como un relámpago hasta el, tomándolo del rostro, y llevándolo a una de las ventanas en el almacén.

Lo azoté múltiples veces contra parte del muro, hasta que finalmente destruí la ventana con su cuerpo, dejándolo, colgando únicamente de mi agarre a su brazo izquierdo.

\- Como...pero un héroe... ¡tú no puedes hacer esto! -

\- ¿Y acaso tu si puedes? –

Su cara estaba llena de miedo, pude verlo...en el reflejo de sus ojos pude verme a mí mismo, una imagen oscura de un Peter Parker que nunca creí ver. Mi sangre hervía como nunca lo había hecho.

Siempre había soportado los golpes por otros, siempre creí defender y hacer lo correcto por otros, pero en el momento que es tipo disparó a mi tío...cruzó todo tipo de límites.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Me rindo! ¡SOLO ENTREGAME A LA POLICÍA! –

\- ¿Y porque demonios debería hacerlo? –

El careció completamente de color, su piel se había tornado blanca como la de un cadáver, era como si se hubiera resignado a lo que estaba por pasar.

\- ¿Por qué debería salvarte? Solo dame una razón para hacerlo... -

\- ¡Por favor! ¡TEN PIEDAD! –

-... ¿Cómo tú la tuviste con mi tío? –

Mi voz había carecido de toda expresión, no salían más que palabras frías y sin ninguna señal de ceder...

\- Peter... ¡Detente! -

Una voz, suave, honesta pero con una autoridad de un Dios se escuchó detrás de mí, una voz que me hizo recobrar mi sentido, pero también me hizo perder mi poder...

Perdí esa extraña fuerza que había surgido, bajé de golpe hasta que mi pecho tocó el suelo, el hombre colgaba de la ventana tomando mi brazo. Pero yo ya no podía hacer anda para subirlo.

\- ¡Aguanta! -

Apenas y pude pronunciar una frase con dificultad, si caía podía atraparlo con una de mis redes, solo que...él no tenía intenciones de cooperar.

\- ¡Hasta aquí llegaste! -

El criminal tenía aun un cuchillo que desenvaino con gran velocidad, cortó mi brazo, y aunque la herida fue superficial, mis reflejos me obligaron a soltarlo. El tiempo se congeló, pude ver claramente en cámara lenta su expresión.

Su sonrisa maliciosa, cambió a una expresión de estupefacción...

Intenté atraparlo, pero lo único que salió de mis muñecas era una gran cantidad de sangre. Hacía ya rato que llegué a mi limite, y ni siquiera fue la última red que pude tejer.

¿Era mi culpa? El intentó atacarme...pero esas explicaciones solo eran excusas. Yo lo orille a eso...viera como lo viera, pensara lo que pensara...era claramente mi culpa.

\- Tío Ben... ¡Tío Ben! ...-

Me acerqué devuelta a donde estaba mi tío, su pecho estaba cubierto de sangre, y aun cuando el hacía el intento de cubrirse...todo fue inútil. Intenté ir por una ambulancia, pero el me detuvo del brazo por unas últimas palabras.

-P....Peter...dame...dame la mano...-

-Aquí...aquí estoy tío Ben... -

No pude evitar derramar lágrimas. Quería decirle todo en ese momento, pero si lo hacía, era aceptar que ya no lo volvería a ver...

\- Así que...si eras tu ¿eh? ...el chico que trepaba muros y se columpiaba entre los edificios...ese que los vecinos rumoreaban tanto...-

\- Ya no hables tío...guarda tus fuerzas...-

Quería salir corriendo por ayuda, en cuanto lo pensé mi sexto sentido se activó...y por primera vez entendí lo que quería decirme...

\- Escúchame Peter...no hay mucho que pueda decir...-

\- No Tío Ben me dirás todo tu mismo solo...iré por ayuda...-

Intenté soltarme, pero mi cuerpo se bloqueó, y el tío Ben solo hacía un poco más fuerte su agarre...

\- No hace falta hijo...porque...tengo al mío justo enfrente de mi...-

La imagen del tío Ben se difuminó por las lágrimas que cubrían mis ojos, quería parpadear, pero tampoco quería perder ese poco tiempo que tenía.

-Esos colores ...se ven muy bien...-

\- No es así Tío, esto solo fue...un accidente...en realidad...-

\- ¿Enserio? Porque...esos colores me recuerdan la libertad, el espíritu, la fuerza y todos esos atributos...siempre los vi en ti...siempre los has tenido, incluso antes de...esto. –  
Sus palabras cada vez eran más lentas, su respiración era menor, y su pulsó disminuía a cada segundo...

-Tío Ben...-

-Peter, prométeme algo...cuida a tu Tía May, tu...-

\- ¡No Tío!, ¡iremos juntos!, nos regañará juntos, solo resiste...POR FAVOR, solo un poco más. -

\- Creo que...esta vez...yo seré quien llegue tarde...no Peter? -

-No Tío Ben ¡Ambos lo seremos! -

\- Lo dudo...pero no pienso irme sin lo más importante...-

Sus últimas palabras...esas últimas palabras cortaron en lo más profundo de mi ser...si tan solo las hubiera escuchado cuando tuve la oportunidad...

-Estoy...estoy...muy orgulloso de ti...siempre lo he estado Peter...y siempre voy a estarlo...-

-No tío eso...-

Su fuerza...se desvaneció en un segundo...aun cuando el tío Ben me soltó...yo no dude en seguir sosteniéndolo, aferrándome a la idea de que el tío Ben aún estaba aquí...de que aun podía salvarlo.

\- Tío...Tío...por favor despierta... ¡DESPIERTA! -

Solté un grito que invadió cada rincón del almacén, el eco resonó en cada sitio...estaba por desmayarme...no quería irme de ahí...pero seguro que me atraparían si me quedaba...y no quería agregar otra preocupación...

-Perdóname tío...-

...A la tía May.

-Perdóname...-


End file.
